EP 2 703 772 B1 discloses a method of the species. In this document, a moving material web is optically scanned in order to detect the position of a marking on the material web. This method has repeatedly proven itself in practice and forms the starting point of the present invention.
It would be beneficial to provide a method of the type mentioned in the introduction, which is distinguished by improved reliability. A device for carrying out this method is furthermore intended to be provided.